


好热啊（14）

by glayteko



Category: sports athlet
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: 给聚聚庆生，大概是22岁吧。





	好热啊（14）

打川在吉田留下死亡威胁后，赶忙清理掉自己制造的脏纸巾。还有一个人藏在被子里，连头一起捂在里头一动不动，让打川不紧担心起来，“我们的二垒手别是被搞死了。”

他也不瞻前顾后了，轻轻撩起被子一角，几股信息素混着汗味和精液的气味扑面而来，他才软下去的身体马上又起了反应，天空在黑洞洞的空间里，朝他投来充满求生欲的眼神，“不要”。

天空敬打川是条汉子。接下去的几天，他总是尽量跟打川同进同出，吉田想溜门缝钻进来也没机会。但是来自吉田仿佛视奸一般的眼神他是逃不了的，这个青梅竹马甚至在甲子园的更衣室里偷偷问他晚上能不能来找他，天空飞了把倚天屠龙眼刀才算把他的歹心给灭掉。

其实并没有这么简单。

这歹心不是单方面的，天空也有。

同在大阪的家人给他送了足够用一个月的抑制剂进来，不管自己每天基础体温多少，他每天早一支晚一支，一方面不能再招惹吉田，另一方面，也不能让打川兽化，把自己发情的机会用药理压制到最小。他小心翼翼得过完了在大阪酒店的大半个月，吉田没有能闯进来，打川也规规矩矩，但是他备受煎熬。

尽管用药物成功把发情杀死在襁褓里，年轻的omega仍然是性欲的魔鬼，特别是有过性生活的omega，这些事情家长老师都从来不曾告诉他。

从准决赛前的休日之夜开始，他彻夜难寐，被子的里子几乎被他的汗浸湿，这个年纪的男孩子每天自慰是一件很普通的事情，然而打飞机完全不够救火，他只能拖着酥软的身体偷偷得躲进厕所用自己的手指安慰燥热的后穴。

白天，他在甲子园休息区望着吉田的脖子，手腕，壮实的下半身出神，听见吉田普通一句话脑子就出现吉田在被子里问自己舒不舒服的嗓音。

太痛苦了。

谁还不个男人了，他决心回秋田找机会跟吉田摊牌。

打川是为数不多知道这一连串小秘密的人，白天跟他黏在一起，他还能帮忙赶走一些闻着味儿来接近天空的社会青年。经过漫长的U18合宿训练和比赛时间，等吉田回到秋田，天空已经渐渐习惯了自己解决性欲，重新变得自信独立，和打川的友情渐渐升温。他想加入一二垒间，一个人较着一股什么劲，另一个总是用关爱智障的眼神看着自己，摸不着头脑。

转眼到了学园祭前夕，班长号召民主投票决定学园祭的余兴节目，结果土木班一群小混蛋投出了最高票数节目，班长带头上台跳韩国女团舞。

天空决定把这事给忘了，直接告诉班主任他们做手工拖拉机。但是第二天，高桥不知道从哪里变出一套海军方领蝴蝶领结百褶短裙的JK校服。千算万算算不到最恶劣的迫害来自身边人。当着全班的面不能装傻充愣，他只能硬着头皮上了。

彩排当天他带着被他威逼的淡路和始作俑者高桥在大礼堂舞台上舞完一曲「TT」，全班男生笑晕在现场。高桥和淡路兴高采烈得下台，回头找天空，人不见了。

这时，天空被吉田拽着手臂，拖到了大礼堂的准备室，黑洞洞的狭小房间里，放着几百张折好的折叠凳子和桌子。

带着褐色齐刘海长发的天空被吉田咣得一下扔在白墙壁上。

后背重重得撞到结实的墙，天空被撞懵了，一下子说不出话。

“你什么意思？” 吉田兴师问罪。

“。。。” 天空用愤怒的眼神回击。

“你知不知道自己是omega，下面100多号男人从下往上集体偷看你迷你裙裙底？”  
“究竟是哪儿来的裙子，那么短”  
“连打底裤都不穿，男o可以不穿打底裤吗？？？？？”  
吉田连珠炮似的质问像雷一样砸像天空。

“Omega就没有人权吗？” 天空终于开了口。  
“Omega需要守妇道还是怎么样，为什么我连普通的DK能做的事情都不可以做”  
“你是哪辈子的脑子啊，多喝点王水洗洗脑子ok？”

天空狠狠瞪了吉田一眼便准备逃脱，吉田哪能容他就这样走掉。

“你给我回来！”

天空身体忽然腾空，被嗖得抱起，结结实实得按在一张没有折叠起来的折叠长桌上坐着。

“让我走！”

“不让！“

”流氓！“

“打川不是流氓？”

“啥玩意儿，打川当然不是流氓，流氓只有你！”

“给所有的男人看裙底，你才是流氓”

“我们都是男的，裙子短一点到底有什么问题？”

“你跟别的男的不一样！！！”吉田话音刚落，天空长条的眼睛缝里泌出大颗泪珠，无声得涌出来。

“对，我跟别人不一样，为了不惹麻烦我只能减少外出，而你可以远走高飞了”

“你以后别跟我说话，咱不是一路人了”，天空边说边哭，眼泪流进了嘴角里，锁骨里。

说完他拼命猛推控制住自己的壮汉想走，吉田都被他说急了，怎么可能给他挪动一丝一毫。 

“。。。咱们是哥们！” 吉田一只按住他的肩膀不给他动，一只手给他擦眼泪，憋了半天憋出来一句这个。

“。。。”天空生来第一次产生快被气晕的感觉，头上像顶着一尊铜铸的大钟，外面敲钟的和尚把他的脑子敲得嗡嗡直想，前心后背冒急汗，他翻了他好几个白眼但他自己甚至不知道自己翻了。

吉田也发现，怀里摁着的人肩膀都软了，身体沉沉地，往桌子底下滑。

“算了，解释起来太麻烦，我来告诉你咱们是什么关系。”

一张肉肉的嘴唇堵住他的呼吸，笨拙的舌头使劲敲开他的牙关，伸进他的口腔一阵乱扫，这让他想起他在大阪酒店被强奸的那晚。

“你干嘛，放开我，放开我！”嘴里被另一条舌头莽撞侵犯着，他发出的声音含含糊糊的，他超努力又是推又是挡，可是完全不是吉田的对手。

上衣纽扣被完全打开，裙子被撩到腰际，他被拦腰抱到半空，内裤被轻易退到膝盖，天空努力想用脚勾住，但是小腿袜的腿非常滑，最终没能留住内裤，整个下半身光溜溜得暴露在空气里。

“这是性侵，是犯罪！”，一对拳头在空气里挥舞，有几下准确得落到了吉田的胸口，但是这壮汉坚如磐石，纹丝不动得专注扒着他的衣服。

“吵死了” 这时吉田的声音反而意外得冷静，“再吵就把你绑起来操”，吉田伸手去解他脖子上的蝴蝶机丝带，天空马上闭嘴护住自己的脖子。

被脱得只剩下裙子和蝴蝶结和小腿袜在身上的人大意失荆州，他双手护蝴蝶结任由下体不设防，吉田趁机打开了他的双腿。

“好湿~”，被打开的双腿中间，本来被屁股压住那块木纹桌面上赫然一滩水渍。

被侵犯的人只顾着反抗，没出息的身体却自顾自对吉田产生了反应。

本来抽抽搭搭的人终于止住眼泪，两颊抹上一层瑰丽的粉色。

“不行~不要~” 嘴里这么说，四肢却安静下来不再反抗，他眼睁睁看着吉田的手指探到自己的后穴，那手指轻轻在穴口揉了几下，爱液便汩汩得往外冒，稍一用力，肉洞被探开，吉田一下子伸了两根手指。

“不行！拿出去” 他无脑重复着这句话，音调听起来却似完全放弃了尊严，甚至有些暧昧的娇嗔。

他把天空拉到这个地方来吵架并没有干那事的打算，对方只是穿了裙子没有发情，自己也没有发情，没有信息素干扰自己的判断，但是现在他要硬上了他。

手指开拓了几下，他便暗自认可天空做好了准备，拉开拉链掏出坚硬滚烫的小兄弟只用两秒，然后天空半个屁股被拉到桌子边缘，肉洞湿淋淋的样子完全敞在吉田面前，吉田顺利得塞进整支肉棒时，天空仿佛力气被抽干，轻声问，打川淡路找来怎么办，这句话好像在问他自己。

“不许想着别的男人，知道么” 话音刚落，天空的嘴又被堵住，吉田不是为了让他无法回嘴，而是不让他叫出声，他刚进去就用冲刺的速度干了起来。

天空隔几天就自己用手安慰空虚的后穴，但自己解痒哪有吉田的巨物来得爽利。

吉田一条手臂勾起他一条腿，这只手绕到他腰后扶着他保持仰坐的姿势，另一只手握住他的髋骨摇动他的身子配合自己的撞击。被操的人不被允许叫出声，折叠桌的轮子替他嘎吱嘎吱得低吼着。内敛且激烈。

被日思夜想的男人操实在太爽了，他挪动屁股把前列腺送到最容易被碰到的位置，火热的性器胜过骨干的手指百倍，千倍。他很快高潮了，整个腰臀的激烈痉挛把吉田夹到只能爽得停下动作只能喘粗气，天空前端却软软塌在那里毫无反应，他早就已经不喜欢打手枪了，射精的快感远远比不上后穴的高潮。又何况是吉田给他的。

“我可以射进去么？”

“强奸犯！”

“那一定要中出了”

“不。。。不要”。许久没有性生活的吉田急吼吼得用冲刺的速度操弄极度湿滑的甬道，要持久是很难的，灼热的精液像带着钩子的利器，喷涌在逼埑的甬道里，天空又被烫到第二次高潮。

边痉挛着边看着吉田把巨物拖出自己的窄穴，肉体还在爽着，眼神却难掩失望，吉田没有忽略天空的小心思，“他们要找来了。。。”。

这时天空竟然用小腿勾住他的腰不让他走。他垂着眼睛，不敢跟吉田对视，但是绝对不肯放开小腿让人走掉。

吉田低头瞄了一眼已经空掉的小洞洞口，那里呼吸一般得一张一翕把白液往外吐，他用手试着摸了摸洞口，天空惊呼了一声迅速咬住自己的手背慌忙收声。

他托着半软的性器杵到天空嘴边，扣着他的头，天空给他一个委屈的眼神便把留着自己肠液的肉棒吞了进去。

天空第一次为人口交，那好东西太长总是戳到他的喉咙口，他咳嗽了一下又乖乖得把巨物吞回去，仔细得吮吸蘑菇头，用手上上下下配合嘴巴进行活塞运动。

吉田觉得这样也很不错，很想射在他嘴里，但是手里玩弄的小穴里滚滚烫的把自己的手指往里吸，想必是很想要了。他再次把肉棒收回，吻住了眼睛里嘴巴上都湿溻溻的竹马，下面再次塞了回去，这次天空双臂主动环住吉田的脖子，摆动腰肢迎接送走一次次撞击，他们都觉得这样的性爱天衣无缝，熟悉得不像第二次做。

“舒服吗？” 吉田专挑操到他的前列腺时询问他的感受，手上还不忘揪着他的乳头打转。  
“。。。嗯” ，天空怕眼睛败露了他所有的心思，只敢看着其他地方低声敷衍。  
“到底舒不舒服嘛！” 小孩子脾气犯了，吉田抱着他的腰直接往生殖腔怼。  
天空感受到了怀孕警告，就吼回去“不舒服！”  
“那这样呢？”  
自认总是尽力把无论巨细的感受都藏得很好，他早就被吉田看穿，吉田又重回他的敏感点，频繁得研磨着，像个讨糖吃的孩子，这次只是为了要一句好话。  
“舒服，好舒服。。。”天空终于放弃跟自己较劲，打开了内心。  
吉田心花怒放，盛放，拼命放，他抱着人亲了又亲，两个人都笑了。

已经射过一次的吉田耐用度变得相当可观，把天空干高潮了一次又以一次，每次被照顾到前列腺，前面都会流一些精液出来，纵使天空腔内高潮了很多次，性器也没有勃起，更谈不上射精，小腹和大腿附近被精液搞得湿得一团糟，一些精液随地心引地流进巨物进进出出的后穴，跟肠液一起被拍打出白沫。

最后天空已经累得没法说话，吉田又射了两次，外面天都黑了，他们还在里面做。

“还想要么？”

“。。不要出去”

“晚上去你家？来我家？”

“都行”

“我们还算好哥们吗？”

“滚了，是恋人。” 

天空得到满意的回复，捧着吉田满是汗的脸吻过他的嘴唇，窝到他的脖子里幸福得晕险些打开生殖腔。

大辉砸门：你俩咋回事？太吵了，地板断了吗？

吉田：滚滚滚，大人的事情小孩子不要管。


End file.
